In True Vegas Style
by klcm
Summary: Garcia gambles everything and loses Morgan - and Lynch...


**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing at all!**

**A/N: **_Right, this is a result of my stress at the moment because it's quite high... Don't hate me because it is just an ONEshot (AT THE MOMENT), my muse isn't working well, so this doesn't have any additional chapters - yet... However, enjoy =)_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- In True Vegas Style -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope knew it was wrong. She never wanted to be a two timing slut. She never wanted to be deemed a whore. That wasn't her. Penelope was supposed to be faithful and loyal and loving – boy was she loving! Even if that wasn't the point though, she was.

However, whenever she was with Derek, she didn't feel like she was doing any wrong because her heart was happy and she was sated.

She felt even more alive as Derek's hand pushed down the natural curve of her waistline and she felt the electricity as it was left in the wake of his touch. Her want for him was in overdrive as she realised that today nothing was going how they usually did. The dynamics of _them_ had changed – again, if that was even possible.

They had changed so much that they were just a stone's throw away from either utter perfection, or utter defamation.

As she realised that Derek was changing this moment to perfection, she realised that that was what she wanted in life. She wanted diversity and surprise; she didn't want what made her comfortable and what she knew. It was then she realised that this pretty predicament they were in had to end now. She couldn't want this, the secrecy, the deceit, the lies. She didn't want it! She wanted to thrive in it, and show everyone how happy she finally was, but that was never going to happen. That was their deal.

"Stop," She panted nervously as the hairs on the back of her neck stuck up and a chill ran down her body. "We can't do this."

Derek looked down at her, "Why not? I told you it's fine. I'm okay with this predicament, Baby Girl."

"But I'm not!" Penelope told him and wriggled her way out from under him. "I'm not okay with this anymore when it's you I love." She put her hand to her mouth and watched Derek stand up straight, the power, the lust, the want gone from his eyes.

"Right," Derek said as he went and grabbed his boxers as they sat crumpled on the floor in the archway of his door.

Panic heated through Penelope's chest as she watched him. "I don't want to be unfaithful, Derek, but I am being that to not just one man, but two," Penelope told him honestly, "I know this is just sex, but I can't do it anymore when this is turning into far more than just sex for _me_."

"Then it stops right now," Derek told her sternly and left the room.

Penelope watched the doorway with wide eyes and she felt like she was losing everything. Here she was in Derek's house and her heart had just been snapped in half and shattered several times over. The fact he had left no room to argue wasn't surprising in the slightest. It was supposed to be just sex for them both, and nothing else. No strings attached. No emotions. Just sex.

As the tears flowed down her cheeks, Penelope quickly got dressed and gathered her things together. Finally realising that this was just a measure of release for Derek and never had he put any emotion into it. It had all been an illusion and she had fallen for it like some lost lover. It hadn't been intentional, but starting a string of affairs with Derek when she was already continually falling in love with him had made her heart realise that it only beat right for him.

Now she realised she was a fool to ever listen to that beating.

Going down the stairs, she remembered her keys were on the kitchen counter. Biting her bottom lip, Penelope walked in, in haste and came face to face with Derek. She didn't care if she looked a crying mess, if her raw emotions were residing on her face and her heart was tied to her sleeve. She just grabbed her keys and left the house.

The moment her key slotted into the ignition she broke down more, hitting the steering wheel with pure frustration and hurt, and she was well aware of him standing in the window as she reversed out of his drive and sped away. By him stopping their sordid little one nighters instantly after her admittance, proved that her telling him she had basically fallen in love with him really was one sided and she didn't know what work would be like tomorrow, but she knew it was going to be horrible and lonely.

As she drove everything seemed to not matter anymore. She was completely numb to every stimuli she came into contact with. Her driving now a result of her mind going into auto-pilot, she was no longer in control. She just raced to get home and out of the way of the world.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- In True Vegas Style -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

As she parked in her space, she took a moment to gather herself together. She wiped her face, checked her makeup and waited enough so that she was sure that the redness in her face from crying had reduced enough to allow her getting away from Kevin's observations if he was in her apartment like he always was.

As she stepped out of her car and began the walk, she came to realise there were two things that were the most important to her – True love, and Derek. She was just saddened by the fact that the two didn't go together like she had led herself to believe.

She wished for once that Kevin wouldn't be up there waiting for her because she finally knew what the walk of shame felt like. This time it wasn't after too much alcohol, and it wasn't first thing in the morning, but God, did she wish it was.

Pushing the door opened, her heart seemingly stopped. Seeing everything set out and Kevin's eager face, Penelope felt herself losing her ability to kept any restraint, because she felt like a monster. _A dirty, evil monster. _

"Penny," Kevin said as he stepped in, "Plum sauce." She continued to gush as he looked so happy to see her.

"Don't," Penelope put her hands up to stop his advances to touch her. "Don't come any closer, Kevin," she spoke as she looked into his eyes. "I want you to pack your things up and leave and never come back."

"What have I done?" He asked hurt as he looked to the table ready for their romantic meal.

Penelope had to close her eyes at seeing and hearing his immediate hurt. "You've done nothing, it's me," Penelope confessed. "You've been nothing but supportive and caring and you've been perfect, but I'm not."

"You are," Kevin fought back to that claim.

"I am not," Penelope defied him with a miserable head shake. "Please, Kevin."

"What's happened?" Kevin asked her confused. "Why are we all of a sudden over?"

Penelope sniffed, ready to sever this tie, "I've been sleeping with Morgan."

"Oh," Kevin managed as he stumbled back a little, "You're in love with him?" He saw her nod and he felt angered. "I knew it."

Penelope wiped her face, "It doesn't matter anymore. He doesn't love me back and I realise that now, but I can't be unfaithful to you when you deserve someone so much better than me."

"Fool," Kevin muttered under his breath as a hand came up to rub the back of his neck. He wasn't sure who the biggest fool was right now as the truth barrelled out – Penelope, Derek Morgan or himself.

"I'm sorry," Penelope managed to get out. "It just happened one night and I fell too deep and I-" Penelope couldn't finish that sentence because the realist in her didn't want to face reality. She wanted to remain in a dreamlike state and believe that everything would be okay, even though she knew full well it never would be.

Kevin shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't absorb this and so he went into her bedroom, grabbed everything that was his and then he went and blew out the candles on the table and turned to look at Penelope. He tried to make his heart not care for her – not with her looking so sad and confused and so unlike herself. He didn't want to love her after she admitted that she had been sleeping with the man he had always been jealous of.

With that connotation in his mind, he realised his entire relationship with Penelope had been boiling away to this moment.

"I can't believe I wasted nearly four years of my life to get this as my reward," Kevin said as the hatred he was feeling finally boiled enough to make him react. "I hope you're now completely happy."

Penelope's mouth opened a little in shock that, too choked to fight back that claim. She just let him go without a justification in there at all and as the door slammed forcefully shut behind her she lost everything.

Even though she knew she was in the wrong, Penelope couldn't stop her legs from giving way and making her fall to floor. She had lost everything in the course of an hour and she had never felt a pain as killer as this before.

Why did she have the right to break down and cry over this when she was the one that caused it?

Why did she get to feel like her heart was breaking when she had brought it upon herself?

Why did she have to lose two great guys?

Simple – because she trusted her heart and gambled everything.

In true Vegas style, she lost it all.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- In True Vegas Style -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


End file.
